Don't leave me (repost)
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: [REPOST] Chanbaek/Oneshoot. park chanyeol bukanlah seorang anak yang pendiam sehingga dijauhi teman-temannya. Bukan juga seorang anak yang cupu dan tidak menarik. Dia orang yang cukup populer disekolahnya,tapi itu dulu. Semua berubah ketika teman-temannya menganggap dia aneh,karena mempuyai dunia sendiri.


DON'T LEAVE ME**  
**Exo fanfiction

Author : baekyeolidiots.

Cast : park chanyeol x byun baekhyun

Supporting cast : wu yifan, kim jongin, oh sehun and other members.

Main pairing : chanbaek/baekyeol

Slight : kristao, kaisoo, hunhan

Rating : T

Genre : Romance & Angst

Word : 6k+

Lenght : oneshoot.

Warning : yaoi,boys love,typos everywhere (maybe?) !

Disclaimer : semua cast milik author xD /padahal boong/. Chanyeol milik baekhyun dan baekhyun milik chanyeol. Semua cast disini milik orangtua,SM dan fans mereka ! saya hanya berfantasy melalui semua cast yang ada disini.

A/N : ini FF yaoi pertama saya yang di publish -_- dan sebagai ff debut di dunia perfanfiction-an (?). Ide cerita murni dari otak saya yang rada stress karena kangen baca ff angst baekyeol. Cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul ketika tugas sekolah numpuk(maklum kelas XII) dan entah pikiran saya yang dari mana pengen chanyeol jadi rada gila di ff wkwk. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita mohon maaf karena pemikiran manusia terbatas bukan?. Tapi jujur ini murni dari otak saya. Sebelumnya terima kasih udah mau mampir disini :3 kalau responnya bagus, saya bakal usahain bikin ff lagi di tengah kesibukan sekolah. Itung-itung refreshing dengan berfantasy (?) dan maaf summary nya jelek sama judulnya yang ga nyambung -_- saya emang paling ga bisa buat summary sama nentuin judul.

Ff ini aku repost :D yang sebelumnya pernah di post tapi banyak kesalahan hehe

.

.

Selamat membaca !

.

.

Don't leave me

.

.

Summary : _Park chanyeol bukanlah seorang anak yang pendiam sehingga dijauhi teman-temannya. Bukan juga seorang anak yang cupu dan tidak menarik. Dia orang yang cukup populer disekolahnya,tapi itu dulu. Semua berubah ketika teman-temannya menganggap dia aneh,karena mempuyai dunia sendiri._

_._

_._

Langit hari ini sungguh cerah. Angin seakan mampu membawa suasana siang itu menjadi tidak terlalu panas dan mampu menyejukan siapapun yang tengah menjalani aktifitas sangat melelahkan.

Seorang namja memakai helm nya dan segera menaiki motornya. Namja tinggi meninggalkan halaman sekolahnya yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini. Sehingga membuatnya tidak betah untuk berada lama-lama di sekolah itu.

Chanyeol –si namja tinggi- yang saat ini sedang mengendarai motornya ,melajukannya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia berhenti dan memakirkan motornya itu disebuah taman. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area taman itu.

"baekhyun-ah." Seru chanyeol dari kejauhan melihat temannya yang duduk sendiri di taman. Entah sejak kapan chanyeol menjadi rutin untuk pergi ke taman setiap harinya saat pulang sekolah. Temannya –baekhyun- hanya menoleh dan memberinya senyum yang amat sangat manis,menurut chanyeol. Lalu dia melambaikan tanganya untuk sekedar memberi kode agar chanyeol mendekat.

"kau sudah menunggu lama disini?" tanya chanyeol sembari duduk dibangku taman,disebelah baekhyun.

"ck. Siapa yang menunggumu. Aku memang setiap hari selalu disini_kan_?"

"ish kau ini. Hanya mengatakan _ya _apa susahnya sih." Chanyeol cemberut mempout kan bibirnya lucu.

"haha jangan marah begitu park chanyeol, aku hanya bercanda." Goda baekhyun.

"memang kalau aku marah kau mau apa?"

"aku akan menertawaimu."

"Ya!"

"hahahaha"

"kau menyebalkan"

"yasudah maafkan aku channie~ hm ya ya ya ?" rayu baekhyun sambil menunjukan aegyonya. Chanyeol menelan liurnya.

_Tolong jangan lakukan itu di depanku byun baekhyun,kau tau kau sungguh menggemaskan. Ah jinjja~ rasanya jantungku serasa akan melompat dari dada. Batin chanyeol._

"baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat ?"

"apa?" jawab baekhyun ragu.

"kau harus mau bermain ke sekolahku lagi. Bagaimana ?"

Baekhyun menudukan wajahnya sedih. "maaf chanyeol, bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dianggap aneh lagi oleh teman-temanmu."

Chanyeol tertegun. _Bagaimana dia bisa tau ? _"ya ampun~baekhyun itu sudah sebulan yang lalu,oke? Aku ingin kau datang untuk ku perkenalkan pada teman-temanku. Kenapa kau berpikir aku akan dianggap aneh oleh teman-temanku. Itu tidak akan."

"aku tahu semuanya chanyeol, jangan membohongiku." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap chanyeol dengan raut sendunya.

"baekhyun aku- "

"maafkan aku chanyeol..."

.

.

Sore itu chanyeol pulang dengan pertanyaan yang dari tadi bersarang diotaknya. _Bagaimana baekhyun bisa mengetahui semuanya?._ Obrolanya dengan baekhyun tadi siang-sepulang sekolah- memang sedikit membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun selalu berpikir Sejak berteman dengannya,chanyeol selalu dianggap _aneh_ oleh teman-temannya. _Well_ itu yang baekhyun pikirkan. Tapi chanyeol tidak merasa seperti itu, dia pikir baekhyun itu menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman atau lebih. Dia humoris,lucu,wajahnya cute dan ah sangat menggemaskan.

"aku pulang..." chanyeol membuka pintu apartementnya dan menutupnya kembali dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"tumben kau sudah pulang? apa ada masalah dengan baekhyun-_mu_?" hyungnya-kris- bertanya dari arah ruang televisi.

"tidak. Aku hanya capek hyung." Jawabnya lesu sambil berjalan menuju counter yang ada di dapur untuk mengambil gelas dan minum.

"jangan sungkan kau ceritakan saja padaku. Barangkali aku bisa memberi kalian berdua solusi."

"tidak terima kasih. Aku capek, aku ingin tidur. " jawab chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Jangan ganggu aku dengan suara aneh-aneh lagi seperti kemarin malam. Kasihan panda-_mu _itu. Dan ah ya~sekali-kali lembut sedikit. Kau menyakitinya bodoh." lanjutnya lagi.

Wajah kris memerah. "yak dasar adik kurang ajar! Jaga bicara mu." Kris melemparkan bantal sofa disampingnya ke arah chanyeol yang sangat tidak tepat sasaran karena chanyeol sudah menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

"Hahahahahah" terdengar gelak tawa chanyeol dikamarnya.

"dasar anak itu. Sedang capek pun masih saja meledekku." Geram kris.

.

.

"jongin,sehun..tunggu sebentar." Panggil chanyeol kepada temanya,kai dan sehun. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang untuk melihat chanyeol. Mereka memasang raut wajah bingung.

"ku dengar kalian akan pergi dan bermain di game center ya? Boleh aku ikut dan mengajak temannku baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol yang terdengar sangat antusias.

Sehun menyenggol tangan jongin dan memasang raut muka bingungnya. "ehm bagaimana ya chanyeol. Sebenanya sih kami mau pergi berkencan. Aku dengan kyungsoo dan sehun dengan luhan. Bukan untuk bermain." Jongin menjawab dengan kaku.

"oh begitu ya. Jadi kalian mau double-date?" jawab chanyeol dengat raut muka yang tidak bisa di tebak. "ah—tapi bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kencan beramai-ramai. Kalau aku ikut kan aku bisa berkencan dengan baekhyun,walaupun kita bukan sepasang kekasih sih." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"tapi chanyeol maaf sebelumnya, kami sudah memesan dan mepersiapkan sesuatunya hanya untuk dua pasangan saja. Jadi—" jawab sehun merasa bersalah.

"ah yaaa aku mengerti. Mungkin lainkali saja ya. Baiklah hari ini aku cukup bermain dengan baekhyun saja ditaman. Seperti biasa." Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh dan menunjukan sederetan gigi putih dan rapinya mendengar penolakan dari teman.

_Aku sudah menyangka akan seperti ini. Teman macam apa kalian cih!_

_._

_._

Baekhyun terheran dengan ekspresi chanyeol yang semenjak datang ke taman itu memasang raut muka kesalnya. "kau kenapa chanyeol? Dari tadi kulihat kau terus memasang muka kesal seperti itu?"

"apa masih pantas mereka disebut sebagai teman? cih ! mengajaku pergi bermain saja tidak dan beralasan akan kencang dengan kekasih mereka? Memangnya ku tidak tau apa kalau kyungsoo dan luhan hari ini kan akan ada remedial pelajaran kimia. Dan oh mungkin mereka pikir temannku itu hanya mereka saja apa! Aku juga punya banyak sekali." Chanyeol marah marah tidak jelas.

"mereka tidak mengajakmu bermain pasti karena aku kan chanyeol? "

Chanyeol menolehkan matanya kearah baekhyun dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Lalu dia memutar bola matanya malas._selalu seperti ini-batinnya-_. Chanyeol berdecak. "cukup baek. Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu? Bahkan ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dengar—" chanyeol menangkupkan tangannya di wajah baekhyun. Pipi baekhyun merona merah dibalik kulit putih pucatnya. "—jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu lagi oke? Ini bukan salahmu. Kutegaskan sekali lagi ini bukan salahmu. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar kau seperti tadi menyalahkan dirimu. Aku berpikir bahwa teman-temanku saja yang belum mengenalmu,jika mereka sudah mengenalmu aku yakin mereka juga ingin menjadi temanmu."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan chanyeol yang menangkup dipipinya. "terima kasih yeol sudah menghiburku." Jawab baekhyun dengan wajah menunduk dan lebih memilih memerhatikan kakinya. Bukannya apa, dia hanya merasa malu dan pipinya panas. Rona merah masih menghiasi pipi baekhyun,dia tidak mau chanyeol menyadari itu.

"baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan dan makan ice cream. Aku tau tempat ice cream yang enak baek. Kau mau pergi kan ?"

"emm..bagaimana ya—" baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan _baby byunie!"_ Chanyeol mencubit pipi baekhyun dan tersenyum kearahnya sambil menarik tangan baekhyun dengan lembut dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang berada ditaman itu. Dia lebih memilih melanjutkan jalan nya dengan menarik baekhyun dan sesekali melirik baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan wajah. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"chanyeol..." seketika baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Chanyeol menolehkan lagi wajahnya ke arah baekhyun. "baekhyun aku mohon abaikan mereka. Ck." Chanyeol menarik lagi tangan baekhyun dan melanjutkan langkahnya. " mungkin mereka hanya iri melihat kita baek. Yah seperti mereka tidak pernah muda saja , anggap saja kita orang yang sedang berkencan. Dan mereka tidak perlu merasa aneh dengan kita yang bergandengan tangan. Benarkan ?"

Omongan chanyeol sukses membuat tubuh baekhyun kembali memanas. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat. Dan oh jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. "chanyeol bukan seperti itu..."  
"lalu seperti apa hm? Ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Ayo cepat kedai ice creamnya sudah terlihat."

Mereka sampai di kedai ice cream yang chanyeol maksud. Namun saat dipintu masuk baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada apa ? ayo masuk!". Tanya chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan kaku. "aku menunggu disini saja yeol,kau masuk sajaa ke dalam dan memesan ice creamnya."

"tidak! Tidak ! ayo masuk!" paksa chanyeol sambil menarik tangan baekhyun lagi.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati tatapan aneh yang mengarah pada chanyeol. _Maafkan aku chanyeol. Aku hanya butuh teman dan tidak ingin kesepian._ " chanyeol... aku akan menunggu disini. Aku ingin kita makan ice cream di taman sekolah yang belakang halte itu." Baekhyun mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menunjuk tempat yang dia maksud dan chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk baekhyun.

"baiklah! Kau harus tetap disini. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur _lagi._"chanyeol tidak mau tertipu oleh baekhyun lagi. Waktu itu dia sempat ditinggalkan baekhyun di taman sendiri ketika mereka bersantai menikmati angin sore. Chanyeol tertidur di pangkuan baekhyun. Dia tidak sadar ketika baekhyun pergi. saat dia terbangun baekhyun sudah tidak ada,meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh." Tidak akan."

"kau tahu yeol... sekolah ini adalah sekolahku dulu." Ujar baekhyun.

"benarkah?" tanya chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun menjawab hanya dengan bergumam sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "hng"

Keheningan meliputi mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing dan kegiatan menjilat ice creamnya. Chanyeol menoleh pada baekhyun. Dia tersenyum.

"hm baek."

"ya?" baekhyun menjawab dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah chanyeol.

"itu ada ice cream di dekat bibirmu." Tunjuk chanyeol.

"aah~Benarkah ?" tanya baekhyun sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan lidahnya.

_Manis_.

"sudah bersih?" tanya bekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia mengusap bibir baekhyun disebelah kanan atas. "bodoh! Tadi kau membersihkan ditempat yang salah. nah sekarang sudah bersih." Baekhyun cepat-cepat menundukan wajahnya. Chanyeol hari ini benar-benar telah memompa jantungnya.

"ah terima kasih." Gumam baekhyun gugup.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"yeol..."

"baek..." mereka berbicara berbarengan. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan. " ah kau duluan saja baek.."

"heung baiklah." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. "aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah?"

"ya tentu." Jawab chanyeol yakin. Ada perasaan yang tidak enak menyelimuti chanyeol. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas langit sore. Angin sejuk pun menyapa kulit nya.

"yeol.." ada nada keraguan yang di ucapkan baekhyun. Chanyeol menolehkan wajah penasaran ke arah baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun melanjutkan omongannya sambil memandang langit sore saat itu. "jika suatu saat aku pergi dan melupakanmu, apa kau masih akan mengingatku ?"

"baek...kenapa—"

"ini hanya 'jika' park chanyeol. Kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Aku hanya bertanya." Ucap baekhyun memotong kata-kata chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "tentu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu" Chanyeol ikut memandang langit sore dan memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sore itu. Entah kenapa saat memejamkan mata disamping baekhyun dia akan merasa nyaman,hangat dan tenang. Semua masalahnya seakan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan membiarkannya bebas saat _chanyeol bersama baekhyun._

_Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu baek. Bahkan ketika umurku akan menua dan penyakit pikun menghampiriku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu dan akan terus berusaha mengingatmu._

_._

_._

Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya dan membantingkan dirinya di kasur empuk. Dia masih terus saja memikirkan apa yang baekhyun ucapkan tadi sore. Dia takut. Dia khawatir.

'_yeol..jika suatu saat aku pergi dan melupakanmu, apa kau masih akan mengingatku ?'_

'_ini hanya jika park chanyeol. Kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi besok. Aku hanya bertanya.'_

Kekhawatiran chanyeol semakin menjadi saat tiba-tiba tadi sore setelah chanyeol membuka matanya baekhyun_ lagi-lagi_ meninggalkannya..._sendiri ditaman sekolah._ Chanyeol bertekad akan menemui baekhyun lagi besok setelah pulang sekolah. Ditaman seperti biasa.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju taman. Dia harus menemui baekhyun. Harus. Sesampainya disana Chanyeol menghela nafas berat._ Tidak ada._ Dia memutuskan untuk ke taman sekolah dasar baekhyun dulu. Tapi tetap baekhyun tidak ada. Dia tidak ada disana. Chanyeol bingung harus kemana dia mencari baekhyun.

Chanyeol akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di taman sekolah dasar baekhyun dulu. Dia bingung harus mencari baekhyun kemana lagi. Chanyeol mendesah, memandang langit dan memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa dia sangat suka sekali jika sedang memikirkan baekhyun lalu memejamkan mata itu akan membuatnya merasa bahwa baekhyun berada disekitarnya.

_Harus kemana lagi aku mencarimu baek. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kau ada dimana ?._

Rumah. Ya rumah. Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya. Cara satu-satunya mencari baekhyun ya datangi saja rumahnya. Tapi tunggu... dia bahkan tidak tau rumah baekhyun dimana.

"arrrrggggghhhh" chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Dia tidak tau rumah baekhyun.

"bodoh sekali kau park chanyeol bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menanyakan alamat baekhyun. Bodoh kau memang bodoh," ucap chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

_Sekolah baekhyun. Pasti masih ada arsip mengenai murid alumni disini. Aku tanyakan saja alamat rumah baekhyun ke staff sekolah ini._

Chanyeol baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah. Dia menghentikan langkahnya karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ada yang meneleponnya.

"yeobseo?"

"..."

"a—paaa? Baik aku akan kesana!"

.

.

'_Tolong aku mohon jangan bawa aku pergi'_

'_Ini sudah waktunya kau kembali'_

'_Ijinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya... tolong.'_

'_tapi waktumu sudah habis—'_

'_aku mohon. Beri aku kesempatan kedua. Aku mohon. Aku ingin bersamanya.'_

'_baiklah aku akan memberikan kau waktu...tapi dengan satu syarat-'_

_._

_._

Chanyeol berlari menuju halte bus terdekat dan meninggalkan sekolah itu. _Sekolah baekhyun. _Pikirannya saat ini hanya terfokus pada satu tempat yaitu rumah sakit. _Bodoh. Kenapa tidak tepat sekali._ Bahkan disaat dia harus terburu seperti ini dia lupa untuk membawa motornya. Memang saat berangkat sekolah pun chanyeol tidak membawa motor. Dia malas untuk membawa motornya itu.

Rumah sakit hari ini sangat ramai. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung itu. Dia segera menuju meja recevsionist.

"permisi suster tadi aku mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit ini. Aku ingin menanyakan dimana kamar korban kecelakaan motor siang tadi?"

"kau park chnayeol?"

"ya"

Suster penjaga meja recevsionist itu segera mengecheck daftar yang adar di buku besarnya."di ruang no 88 lantai 2."

"terima kasih suster." Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum ke arah suster tadi. Dia segera menuju ruang yang dituju.

Ketika chanyeol mengecheck satu persatu no kamar tidur dia melihat segerombolan dokter,dan beberapa suster yang sepertinya sedang membawa pasien dengan keadaan yang sangat kritis seperti akan menemui ajalnya. _Kasian_.Ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi menangis dan ikut mendorong ranjang (?) dorong itu. Sepertinya itu orangtua korban. Chanyeol melewati segerombolan (?) itu dan dia sempat melihat korban yang terbaring disana. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"baekhyunieee sadarlah sayang hiks "

DEG

Tunggu... chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya setelah menyadari bahwa wanita paruh baya tadi menyebutkan nama _baekhyunnie?_. _Apa mungkin itu baekhyun ?._

Chanyeol menengok kebelakang dan ternyata dokter dan para suster itu sudah pergi. chanyeol mengejar mereka. Dia melihat baekhyun-mungkin- di bawa menuju lift. Saat chanyeol ingin menyusulnya lift itu sudah tertutup.

"arrggghhh sial!" chanyeol segera menuju tangga darurat untuk turun kelantai 1 dan memastikan bahwa itu bukan baekhyun. _Semoga bukan baekhyun_.

Setelah sampai dibawah ternyata mereka telah pergi dengan mobil ambulance. Chanyeol menuju meja recevionist lagi.

"maaf suster, boleh aku bertanya ?"

"ya, silahkan."

"itu tadi yang dibawa di mobil ambulance... itu siapa ?"

"oh itu pasien kami,tuan. Dia kecelakaan lima bulan yang lalu dan koma."

"lalu..."

"hari ini entah kenapa kondisinya memburuk. Makanya dia harus segera dipindahkan ke rumah sakit pusat kami."

"oh begitu. Terima kasih suster informasinya."

"ya sama-sama."

Chanyeol bernafas lega. Itu bukan baekhyun. Mungkin dia hanya salaah dengar karena memikirkan baekhyun. Mana mungkin baekhyun. Ck. Lucu sekali. Baekhyun baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin sore, sedangkan korban itu sudah lima bulan koma. Dan walaupun memang dia tidak salah dengar memangnya nama baekhyun di korea hanya ada satu. Hanya byun baekhyun seorang begitu? Ck. Tidak mungkin.

"hyung kau baik-baik saja ?"

Kris yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit langsung terduduk mendengar suara adiknya. "chanyeol... uh kau lama sekali."

Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjang kris dan menarik kursi lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi disamping ranjang kris. "maaf. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar."

"ya—bagaimana bisa kau mementingkan urusan mu dan tidak memperdulikan hyungmu ini ?"

"jika sesuatu mengenai baekhyun maka aku harus mendahulukannya."

"oh baekhyun." Kris membaringkan tubuhnya lagi. "memang ada apa dengannya ?"

"tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab chanyeol.

"chanyeol coba sekali-kali ajak baekhyun ke apartement. aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"kau mau apa ?" chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arah hyungnya.

"hey santai saja. Apa salah jika aku ingin berkenalan dengan calon kekasih adik-ku?"

"ku kira mau apa." Chanyeol berdiri lalu mengambil minum yang terdapat dipojok ruangan.

"aku sudah punya baby panda, chanyeol. Kau jangan khawatir."

"siapa tau saja setelah melihatnya kau malah ingin berselingkuh di belakang tao."

"hey itu tidak mugkin!" ujar kris sakratis.

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya. "hey bahkan aku lupa. Bagaimana bisa kau kecelakaan?"

Kris terkejut kaget dan kembali terduduk. "em..maaf sebelumnya chanyeol" kris meneguk air liurnya kasar. "aku ..."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. _Ada yang aneh_. Pikir chanyeol. Kris melanjutkan omonganya yang tampak ragu. "aku memakai motormu... dan yaah...kau tau sendiri.."

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "APAA?! Argggh bagaimana bisa ?! Kau mengahancurkan motor kesayanganku kris! Ah jinjjaaa!" dia berteriak sambil mendekati kris.

Kris menatap chanyeol takut. "h—hey ini rumah sakit. Kau jangan menggagu pasien lain."

Chanyeol telah terduduk dilantai dengan menggerakan kakinya seperti anak kecil. "persetan dengan rumah sakit. Tapi bagaimana motorku kris?!" chanyeol semakin terlihat frustasi.

Dan kris semakin ketakutan. "aku tidak mau tau, kau harus tanggung jawab kalau motorku kenapa napa. Dan ah ya.. untuk apa kau mengendarai motorku? Kau taukan kau tidak lancar mengendarai motor." Chanyeol terus saja menangis layaknya anak kecil.

"eung.. tadi aku bermaksud untuk menjemput tao. Aku pikir dia pasti bosan aku jemput dengan menggunakan mobil. Makanya aku berinisisatif untuk menjemputnya dengan motor." Kris sekali lagi menjawab dengan wajaah ketakutan dan gugup.

"kau gila! Sudah tau kau tidak lancar motor! Kau akan membunuhnya jika membawanya menaiki motor bersamamu." Chanyeol langsung berdiri. "dimana motorku sekarang?" tanya chanyeol sambil menatap tajam kris.

Yang ditatap hanya meneguk liurnya lagi. "mungkin di bengkel." Kris cepat-cepat menambahkan. "kumohon jangan beritahu tao masalah ini. Aku tidak mau dia khawatir."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat. "memangnya aku peduli. Sekarang aku harus menemui motor tersayangku dulu."

BLAM

Kris menghela nafas_. Anak itu marah. Tapi besok pasti sudah tidak marah lagi. Yang penting aku harus bertanggung jawab kepada kekasih chanyeol-motornya._

_._

_._

Pagi itu chanyeol datang ke sekolahnya menggunakan mobil kris. Ya ini adalah salah satu bentuk pertanggung jawabannya karena telah menghancurkan motor chanyeol. Jadi untuk sementara selama motor chanyeol masih ada di bengkel chanyeol menggunakan mobil kris terlebih dahulu.

Dan kris ? dia telah habis kena marah tao. Dan untuk sementara tao tidak mengijinkan kris untuk mengendarai mobilnya. Dia bersikeras akan menjemput kris sepulang kuliahnya. Dan kris hanya bisa pasrah. Dari pada panda tersayangnya itu marah_kan?_

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak kris kecelakaan dan hilangnya baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sudah tidak pernah terlihat ditamannya itu. Taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Chanyeol selalu datang setiap hari kesana, tapi baekhyun tidak di temukan. _Chanyeol merindukan baekhyun._

Chanyeol sekarang sangat membenci saat-saat seperti ini. Dimana hari ini di sekolahnya tidak mengadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar karena semua guru rapat. Dulu memang sangat menyenangkan ketika di sekolah tidak melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar, karena dengan begitu dia bisa puas bercanda dan bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang ? kalian tau sendiri kan teman chanyeol menjauhinya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar menuju belakang sekolah. Disana ada banyak pohon dan cukup menyejukan pikiran chanyeol. Dia butuh ketenangan.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diantara rerumputan tempat itu. Dia memejamkan matanya. _Baekhyun aku merindukanmu._

"chanyeol...hiks". chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara lembut itu. Suara baekhyun. Dia pasti sedang berkhayal lagi. Tidak mungkin baekhyun ada disini. "chanyeol..hiks chanyeol tolong aku". Tapi kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat nyata di telinganya. Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu. Dari kejauhan dia melihat baekhyun yang sedang menangis sambil berjalan ke arahnya dengan pelan.

"b—baek—baekhyun". Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan tergagap memanggil baekhyun. Dia mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Dia tidak salah penglihatan kan ? disana baekhyun? Apa benar ?. chanyeol berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Dia terlihat masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Baekhyun datang ke sekolah chanyeol ?

"chanyeol hiks ..." baekhyun memanggil lirih chanyeol dan langsung memeluk pria tinggi itu. "aku takut yeol...aku takut hiks"

Chanyeol terkesiap kaget. dia masih berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal saat ini. "baek...kau kenapa ?"

"aku takut...aku takut hiks "

Banyak yang ingin chanyeol tanyakan pada baekhyun tapi dia lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Dia berpikir bahwa saat ini baekhyun memang butuh ketenangan. Dia mengusap punggung dan kepala baekhyun lembut. Lalu dia membawa baekhyun ke tempat tadi dia duduk dan tetap memeluk baekhyun. Menenangkan namja manis itu.

Baekhyun saat ini masih terisak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadanya chanyeol. Dia terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama '_aku aku chanyeol.' _Sungguh chanyeol ingin bertanya pada baekhyun saat ini. Tapi dia harus menahan semua pertanyaanya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap chanyeol dengan raut muka sendu dan jangan lupakan air matanya yang masih mengalir dimatanya. "chanyeol hiks".

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan baekhyun lagi. "baekhyun tenanglah...kau jangan takut." Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara lembut.

"dia...dia akan datang padaku yeol. Orang itu akan membawa ku pergi. hiks tolong aku." Ucap baekhyun dan kembali mengenggelamkan kepalanya di dada chanyeol.

"dia—siapa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"orang itu—orang itu akan membawaku pergi bersama nya yeol. Aku—aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Hiks aku takut. Tolong-tolong aku. Jebal"

"sudah tenang. Dia tidak akan membawa mu baek. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membawamu. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau tenang saja." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

"tapi—tapi aku takut yeol." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata chanyeol.

"kau meragukanku hm?". Tanya chanyeol. Dan hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di dada chanyeol. Entah kenapa disaat bersama dan memeluk chanyeol seperti ini dia merasa nyaman dandan pelukan chanyeol itu hangat.

"baek—" ucap chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun membalasnya hanya dengan gumaman saja. "heung?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut. "sebenarnya selama ini kau kemana saja?". Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan selanjutnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku merindukanmu baek. Sangat." Lanjut chanyeol. "aku juga." Jawab baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"kau tahu,aku bahkan mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku setiap hari mendatangi taman dan berharap kau ada disana. Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada. Aku benar-benar mencemaskamu." Lanjut chanyeol masih mengusap kepala baekhyun lembut.

"maaf." Jawab baekhyun. "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas." Lanjutnya.

"tidak apa. Hm kau tidak merindukan taman itu?". Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "tentu saja aku merindukannya." Jawab baekhyun antusias.

"yasudah ayo kita pergi kesana." Ajak chanyeol dan mengajak baekhyun berdiri untuk beranjak dari tempat itu.

"tapi yeol..sekolahmu—?" tanya baekhyun ragu.

"tenang hari ini bebas. Kebetulan aku sedang malas di sekolah. Ayo kita pergi!"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki taman sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Tidak lupa senyum selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dia sesekali melirik baekhyun yang kelihatannya senang juga. Tapi entah kenapa di balik senyum baekhyun dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Chanyeol segera menepis perasaan anehnya itu. Dia tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak tidak. Yang dia perlu hanya menikmati waktuya bersama baekhyun saat ini.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa. Dan masih belum melepaskan tautan tangannya. Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, dia ingin mengatakan tentang perasaan nya pada baekhyun tapi sepertinya saat ini belum tepat. Tapi chanyeol takut baekhyun akan menghilang lagi.

"yeol.."

"ya, ada apa baek?"

"boleh aku tiduran di pahamu?" tanya baekhyun sempat ragu.

"tentu." Jawab chanyeol dengan pasti. Baekhyun segera merebahkan dirinya di bangku taman itu. Dia menempatkan kepalanya di paha chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusap surai lembut rambut milik baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. _Nyaman._

Baekhyun tertidur di pangkuan chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terus mengusap rambut halus milik baekhyun dan menatap wajah baekhyun saat tertidur. Benar-benar sangat manis. Saat baekhyun tertidur dia seperti anak kecil yang sangat polos. Tanpa sadar chanyeol terus tersenyum menatap wajah baekhyun.

Saat sedang asik memandangi baekhyun, chanyeol terkesiap kaget karena ada orang yang akan mendudukan dirinya di bangku itu.

"maaf tuan, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang wanita muda sambil menggedong seorang anak bayi.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget. _Apa wanita ini gila ? dia akan menduduki baekhyun yang sedang tertidur saat ini. "_maaf nona. Tapi apa kau tidak melihat disini ada yang tertidur? Kau akan mendudukinya. Apa kau gila ?"

Wanita itu menatap chanyeol aneh. _Dasar pria gila. Bilang saja aku tidak boleh duduk disini. "_apa—?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "ya kau akan menduduki temanku baekhyun nona. Dia sedang tertidur. Aku harap kau tidak menggangunya dengan menyuruhku untuk membangunkannya dan duduk disini."

Wanita itu mengkerutkan keningnya aneh. "dasar gila!". Lalu dia pergi membawa bayinya mencari tepat duduk.

Chanyeol menatap tajam wanita itu. Dasar! gila teriak gila,pikirnya. Lalu chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Sungguh dia bersumpah memandangi wajah baekhyun tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dia mengusap matanya untuk menetralkan penglihatannya. Lalu baekhyun bangun dan terduduk di sebelah chanyeol.

"uh—aku tertidur pasti lama ya yeol?"

"tidak. Kau baru tertidur sekitar 3 jam." Jawab chanyeol santai.

"apaaaa?! Itu lama sekali. Ah maaf pasti aku membuat kakimu pegal ya? Maafkan aku chanyeol." Ucap baekhyun khawatir.

"tidak kok. Itu tidak masalah selama kau yang tertidur di pangkuanku." Jawab chanyeol dengan cengiran bodoh menghiasi bibirnya. Dan baekhyun? Dia sungguh ingin lari rasanya merasakan rona merah dipipinya. Sialan park chanyeol ini.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada baekhyun.

"baekhyun—" ucap chanyeol terlihat ragu. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah chanyeol. "aku—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Lanjut chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengkerutkan alisnya penasaran. "aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, kaget.

"maaf mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku bersungguh-sugguh baekhyun,aku mencintaimu. Saat pertama melihatmu entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu dan melindungimu,"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga lalu menudukan kepalanya. "chanyeol—aku"

"tidak apa baekhyun. Aku tidak mengharapkan kau menjawabnya sekarang. Aku tau ini terlalu cepat dan yah aku tau kau juga kaget—hehe " ucap chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku akan membelikanmu minum dan kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana oke?". Chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun dibangku taman itu sendiri. Baekhyun menangis, dia bisa mengetahui ketulusan hati chanyeol,baekhyun menengadahkan wajahnya keatas langit dan melihat seberkas cahaya putih menghampirinya...

_mungkin ini sudah waktunya_

_Tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk bisa hidup dan kembali bersama ragaku tuhan..._

_._

_._

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju taman. Dia membawa dua botol air mineral. Entah kenapa perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Dia agak sedikit tercengang melihat bangku yang di dudukinya bersama baekhyun tadi kosong. Baekhyun hilang !. chanyeol segera berlari ke arah bangku itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman. Baekhyun tidak ada. Chanyeol bingung, pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Dia tidak mau kehilangan baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol langsung bergegas menghampiri kakek tua yang dilihatnya sedang membersihkan taman dekat dengan bangku yang di duduki bersama baekhyun tadi.

"permisi ahjussi, boleh aku bertanya?" sapa chanyeol.

Ahjussi itu mengekrutkan alisnya aneh melihat chanyeol. "ya.. ada apa ?"

"ahjussi apa kau melihat namja yang duduk disini bersama ku?"

Ahjussi itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya aneh. "namja—? Yang bersamamu?" tanya ahjussi itu meyakinkan.

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. "iya. Dia temanku, baekhyun. Kau melihatnya pergi ke arah mana ahjussi?"

"baek—baekhyun ? apa yang kau maksud byun baekhyun?" ahjussi itu bertanya lagi dengan ragu.

"iya. Byun baekhyun. Tadi dia pergi kemana ahjussi?" tanya chanyeol semangat.

"kau tidak gila kan anak muda ?". chanyeol mengkerutkan alisnya. _Gila ? siapa yang gila?_. Ahjussi itu segera menambahkan karena melihat ekspresi chanyeol. "maaf sebelumnya. Aku sering melihatmu berbicara dan tersenyum sendiri disini—err—kupikir kau gila."

Chanyeol menatap aneh ahjussi itu_. Aku? Berbicara dan tersenyum sendiri? Hey aku kan sering bersama baekhyun disini_. "maaf ahjussi tapi aku tidak gila. Dan satu lagi aku tidak pernah berbicara sendiri. Aku bersama temanku baekhyun. Dan hari ini dia baru saja meninggalkan ku sendiri ditaman ini."

Ahjussi itu semakin tidak mengerti omongan chanyeol. "tapi anak muda yang ku dengar saat ini byun baekhyun sedang dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia koma setelah kecelakaan beruntun yang hampir menewaskannya lima bulan yang lalu. Dia kecelakaan tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap ahjussi itu sambil menunjukan kepada chanyeol jalan tempat kecelakaan baekhyun.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk lemas di bangku itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. _Bagaimana bisa—baekhyun?. _Ingin rasanya chanyeol menangis saat ini juga. Terlalu sesak saat mendengar hal yang diluar akal pikirnya. Ini tidak mungkin. "tapi—ahjussi...aku—setiap hari bersama baekhyun disini. Bagai—mana bisa baek—baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol yang tergagap.

Ahjussi itu menghela nafas. "kalau kau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada orang-orang di sekitar sini. Dan ah ya banyak juga yang mengenal baekhyun disini. Dia memang sering kesini setiap pulang sekolah. Kami sering mengobrol juga. Baekhyun itu anak yang baik, dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Makanya dia suka kesini juga karena dia sering memperhatikan anak-anak disini." Cerita ahjussi itu panjang lebar. "dari SD dia memang senang bermain disini. SD nya disana,dibelakang halte itu. Dia anak pemilik sekolah itu dan dia anak tunggal." Lanjut ahjussi itu.

Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangisi seseorang setelah menangisi kematian kedua orangtuanya. Persetan dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang disini. Dia tidak peduli. Yang dia butuhkan saat ini hanya baekhyun,_baekhyun-nya._

Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap ahjussi itu sambil memelas. "ahjussi kau tau rumah baekhyun dimana? Atau rumah sakit yang merawat baekhyun?". Ahjussi itu hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

.

.

Chanyeol menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Yang dipikirannya saat ini bagaimana caranya menemukan baekhyun. Dia teringat kejadian seminggu yang lalu dirumah sakit. Tidak salah lagi pasti itu baekhyun,_baekhyun-nya._

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit chanyeol segera menuju meja recevsionist dan menanyakan perihal baekhyun.

"maaf suster, aku ingin bertanya. Apa pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan lima bulan yang lalu dan koma itu bernama byun baekhyun?"

Suster itu mengerutkan alisnya."sebentar". suster itu mengecheck buku besarnya. "ya benar pasien itu bernama byun baekhyun. Tapi dia sudah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit pusat."

"boleh aku minta alamat rumah sakit itu?". Pinta chanyeol.

"tapi maaf anda siapa nya byun baekhyun?" tanya suster itu.

"aku temannya." Jawab chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar jawaban chanyeol suster itu segera memberikan alamat rumah sakitnya. Chanyeol segera menuju ke rumah sakit yang ditujunya saat ini. Rumah sakit yang merawat baekhyun. Dia benar-benar melajukan mobilnya dengan gila. Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa ini akan sangat berbahaya jika dia mengalami kecelakaan. Dia berpikir jadi ini alasan dari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan setiap orang padanya. Dan alasan kenapa teman-temannya menjauhinya serta baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya. _Chanyeol dianggap gila_.

Tapi chanyeol berani bersumpah. Dia rela dianggap gila oleh oranglain seumur hidupnya asal dia bersama baekhyun. Ya tidak apa apa walaupun hanya bersama jiwanya yang_ tersesat._

Chanyeol sampai dirumah sakit yang dituju. Dia segera menuju ke rumah sakit. Saat mendapatkan jawaban dari rumah sakit, chanyeol sungguh sangat ingin membunuh siapa pun untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya saat ini. _Baekhyun sudah di bawa pulang?._

Suster itu berkata bahwa hidup baekhyun hanya bergantung pada alat-alat medis saja. _Baekhyun-ku yang malang_.-chanyeol. Jadi orang tuanya memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang tadi pagi dan berencana akan membawa baekhyun ke luar negeri dan mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih canggih disana.

Setelah chanyeol mendapatkan alamat rumah baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menuju kesana. Dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

.

.

"maaf tuan—tapi tuan besar dan nyonya sudah membawa tuan muda baekhyun sejam yang lalu,dan mungkin sekarang pesawatnya sudah berangkat."

Chanyeol terduduk lemas. _Jadi dia terlambat_?. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kenapa dia tidak peka saat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Sudah jelas wanita itu-yang chanyeol ketahui ibu baekhyun- menyebutkan nama nya. Dan bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan ucapan baekhyun yang bertanya jika dia akan pergi.

_kau memang bodoh park chanyeol. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh. _

_._

_._

Malam itu,chanyeol kembali ke taman itu. Tempat pertama kalii dia melihat baekhyun. Tempat pertama kali dia merasakan perasaan yang entah itu bisa disebut apa yang dia tahu bahwa dia sangat ingin melindungi namja mungil itu.

Chanyeol teringat akan kejadian lima bulan yang lalu, saat dia menemukan baekhyun menagis di bangku taman itu.

"_hey—kau baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol._

_Baekhyun hanya tetap menangis. Dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan baekhyun._

"_kenapa kau menangis?" seketika itu baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. dan itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis dimata chanyeol._

"_kau—kau bagaimana kau bisa melihatku menangis?" tanya baekhyun._

"_hahaha tentu saja. Aku kan punya mata. Dan kau menangis cukup kencang disini. Semua orang pasti melihatmu menangis." Jawab chanyeol._

"_mereka tidak melihatku menangis..." ucap baekhyun tertunduk lesu._

"_ya karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban chanyeol. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tenang setelah chanyeol mengatakan itu._

"_hey—kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" gertak chanyeol. _

_Baekhyun terkaget. "pertanyaan ap—a?" tanyanya._

"_kenapa kau menangis? Kau baik-baik saja?" _

"_mereka—mereka tidak mau berteman lagi denganku. Bahkan mereka menganggapku tidak ada. Aku—aku kesepian." Sebenarnya baekhyun sangat malu ketika mengatakan itu_

_Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan baekhyun hanya menatap namja mungil itu sendu. Baekhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya dari tadi. Dan saat chanyeol mendengar baekhyun terisak kembali entah kenapa dia sangat ingin melindungi namja mungil berkulit pucat ini. Dan entah kenapa pula tiba-tiba chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Menenggelamkan kepala namja itu didada bidangnya. Chanyeol tau ini perbuataan yang sangat kurang ajar. Tapi tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menenangkan baekhyun._

_Baekhyun terkesiap kaget. Tapi dia malah memeluk chanyeol dengan erat dan menangis lagi dengan kencang membuat chanyeol semakin khawatir. "heeeey—kau jangan menangis lagi.". chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang menatap aneh padanya. "lihat! Orang orang akan mengatakan aku yang membuatmu menangis."_

_Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Yang tersisa hanya isakannya saja. "terima kasih sudah menenangkanku." Ucap baekhyun. _

_Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "supaya kau tidak menangis lagi, aku park chanyeol akan menjadi teman—"_

_Baekhyun menambahkan. "byun baekhyun."_

"_ya! Park chanyeol akan menjadi teman byun baekhyun". Ucapnya dengan cengiran bodohnya._

_Mereka tertawa bersama._

"_ehm baekhyun. Kau bisa bernyanyi ?" tanya chanyeol._

_Baekhyun memperlihatkan wajah yang berseri. "tentu saja aku bisa! Aku suka bernyanyi."_

"_baiklah ayo kita bernyanyi. Aku akan memainkan gitar ini." Ucap chanyeol sambil menunjukan gitar yang dibawanya saat itu dan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya._

_Mereka bernyanyi bersama diselingi oleh gelak tawa chanyeol dan baekhyun. Entah perasaan apa yang lagi-lagi chanyeol rasakan. Suara tawa baekhyun terdengar sangat merdu di pendengarannya. Rasanya ketika dia melihat baekhyun tertawa seperti itu dia ingin terus menjadi orang yang membuat baekhyun tetap tertawa bahagia. Dia tidak ingin melihat baekhyun menangis seperti tadi. Tidak ingin membuat baekhyun sedih._

Chanyeol tersenyum saat bayangan selintas mengenai pertemuannya dengan baekhyun terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Dia mengingat bagaimana baekhyun menangis saat itu. Bagaimana tatapan aneh orang-orang yang pertama kali chanyeol kira karena dia di sangka menangisi baekhyun. Tapi tatapan aneh itu maksudnya karena chanyeol berbicara sendiri. Ck konyol. Dan hal yang menjadi pertanyaan chanyeol saat ini... bagaimana bisa hanya dia yang bisa melihat baekhyun?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Dengan begini dia bisa merasakan kehadiran baekhyun disekitarnya.

_Karena itu saat aku menutup mata__  
__Aku bisa melihatmu__  
__Aku mengingatmu_

_Aku bisa merasakanmu..._

'_Aku mencintaimu park chanyeol.'_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar bisikan itu datang bersama dengan hembusan angin yang menyapa wajahnya. Ya walaupun selama ini dia hanya mengenal dan mencintai _jiwa tersesatnya baekhyun,_ chanyeol sangat bahagia bisa merasakan ini. Ini semua takdir dari tuhan. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan baekhyun lagi. Dia tidak tau bagaimana keadaan baekhyun saat ini. Entah itu di kehidupan mereka yang kedua mungkin mereka akan di pertemukan lagi. Chanyeol berharap begitu.

_Aku juga mencintaimu byun baekhyun_.

_Angin berhembus dengan dingin__  
__Tapi aku bisa mencium bau langit yang penuh kenangan itu__  
__Aku bisa melihat laut dari stasiun kereta api__  
__Di sini aku mencarimu_

_Kau mengatakan untuk tidak menangis__  
__Dan kita saling melambaikan tangan__  
__Kita tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, hanya melambaikan tangan__  
__Dan kau menghilang dalam tenggelamnya matahari__  
__Aku mengingatmu..._

_Setiap aku menggenggam gitar tua ini__  
__Lagu itu menangkap hatiku__  
__Bahkan sekarang hari-hari masih suram__  
__Di sini aku mencarimu..._

_Tapi aku berfikir...__  
__Kita pasti hidup untuk seseorang.. (YUI-I REMEMBER YOU)_

_Aku hidup untuk mu park chanyeol..._

END

FF nya pernah aku post disini. Dan aku repost sekarang :D


End file.
